


Pretty Neighbour

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jinhwan in iKON TV is pretty like come on, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbours, Sex, Smut, Strangers, iKON TV episode 8 to be precised, maybe Jinny makes a comeback idk, requested smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Jinhwan is not a noona and Chanwoo is confused.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your boyfriend is here. I can go now right?” Chanwoo waves at Jiwon.

“Uhhh… no… don’t go…” Junhoe whines. He spins the champagne bottle and gets excited when it points towards the bartender.

“Man, I wanna go home.” Yunhyeong, the handsome bartender, takes the bottle away from Junhoe’s weak grip. Sure it is still early for a bartender to go home but he has errands to run so the manager allows him to go early.

“Baby…” Jiwon picks up the leather jacket on the floor with his arm around Junhoe’s shoulder. “Thanks, Chanwoo.”

“No problem. Please… whatever happened, I hope you two talk about it.”

“I keep trying but this big head…”

“Who do you call a big head you big head?” Junhoe protests to escape but obviously he is weak.

“Me. Jiwon is calling you big head.”

“Good luck taking care of this big baby.” Chanwoo chuckles. He leaves the couple behind after paying for his drinks. He glances at his motorcycle. “Not gonna take a risk.”

While waiting for Jiwon to come to the bar, he accompanied Junhoe so he somehow drank quite a lot. He is not drunk /yet/ but his head is dizzy. He wants to live long enough to see if Disney decides to make The Incredibles 3 so he decides to take a bus instead.

He waits for the bus.

Jinhwan is getting the stares the moment he gets on board. Some are either mesmerized by his beauty while some are just judging him for looking like a woman. Great. He hates the stares. Can people just chill? Halloween parties are everywhere now at clubs and at homes. Get a life, he shouts inside his head.

He sits at last row on the bus, avoiding every stares and whispers. Suddenly a tall figure takes a seat next to him. He sighs. The bus is quite empty now that it almost reaches his place so why this man chooses to sit next to him? Is it because he is a woman now? He knows he looks gorgeous but he doesn’t want to catfish anyone with this look.

Chanwoo is instantly attracted to the woman sitting on the last row on this bus. He carefully makes his way to sit next to her without looking like a creep considering how it would only take 3 stops before reaching his house and how there aren’t many passengers on the bus.

He takes a seat next to the pretty woman but of course he distances himself. Note. Don’t look like a creep just because you are attracted to this woman.

He wants to initiate conversation but he notices the woman is staring outside with earphone plugged in.

_‘Oh no… what if she thinks I’m a creep?’_

Chanwoo can’t help it especially how only the two of them are left on the bus. What if she thinks he follows her? What if she runs straight to call the police? What if she is ready with pepper spray in her hand so she could spray right to his face later?

“Last stop.”

Chanwoo gets up. He notices that the beautiful stranger has fallen asleep.

“Err… give me a second. She is sleeping.”

His hand is shaking as he slowly taps her shoulder to wake her up. She whines, hugging herself to sleep some more.

“Excuse me miss. This is the last stop already.” He gathers his courage to pull the earphone out.

“Hmmm…” Jinhwan responds softly. He rubs his eyes, returning the gaze of the handsome stranger. He keeps nodding as he quickly gets off of the bus.

“Well, you are welcome.” Chanwoo talks to himself. He understands. She is probably scared of him now.

He notices that the woman enters the same building as his. Perhaps they live at the same apartment. This makes Chanwoo anxious.

Jinhwan could feel the stranger’s presence behind him. Guess they stay on the same building, the same block, and apparently on the same floor. He realizes that after the stranger presses the same button then smiles awkwardly knowing he already pressed the button.

“I’m not gonna hurt you or anything… if that’s what you are thinking right now. Not that I assume but I guess I assume. I mean it is kinda normal for you to feel like that I think. Like unsafe and I’m uhmmm… I swear I live on the same floor. This building also. Did you see I high five the guard? Wait. Like uhmm… I should keep quiet.” Chanwoo turns his body around, lightly knock his head against the wall. What was that?

Jinhwan tries to suppress his laugh as he listens to the stranger’s blabbering. He finds that cute. Also he feels bad for confusing the stranger with this look although even men could be victim of robbery or assault. The stranger actually thinks that he is a woman. Partly his fault also for not saying a single word to the stranger.

They finally reach 15th floor.

Chanwoo walks so slowly behind the woman. He doesn’t want to look extra creep after he uttered whatever nonsense in the elevator just now. He glances around, almost screams when he notices the woman actually lives next door! Funny. He doesn’t remember seeing a woman but then the next door was just occupied last week and he has been busy with work lately, he never gets the chance to meet new neighbour.

He watches as she enters the house.

“Wow. She is a quiet person?”

Chanwoo immediately plops to the couch. He was having a nice sleep when he received a call from Yunhyeong telling about Junhoe. He said he was tired and let Junhoe rot at the bar but he knew he won’t do that. Now forget about Junhoe for a moment.

Let’s think about the pretty noona he met. He assumed she is older. She is so cute, so small, perfect fit if he was to embrace her. She did not smile but he falls for the lips painted with red lipstick. She smells nice too.

Since tomorrow is Sunday, he thinks it would be nice to break the ice with his new neighbour.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan is sitting at the edge of his bed, wiping off the make-up. Losing a bet is only funny when you are not the one having to face whatever penalty your friends make you do. He bet with his friends and he lost, so he had to dress like a woman.

“Cute…” He whispers to himself.

The stranger really thought he is a woman and looked so afraid to walk behind him. The best thing is the stranger lives next door. He guesses especially how he heard quick footsteps approaching his direction and the door leaf opened then closed just right next to his unit.

He remembers what the stranger said in the elevator. Cute. It really was cute. He feels awful so he decides to pay his neighbour a visit tomorrow.

 

**SUNDAY**

**9.00 A.M.**

 

Chanwoo is fucked. He keeps thinking of the pretty noona living next door. He has always been sure that he likes men more but this noona suddenly exists and snatches his heart? His parents are going to get confused again.

He gets himself ready to take his motorcycle back. He hopes to meet the pretty noona again. He purposely takes his time to put on his sneakers and to lock the door but there is no sign of the pretty noona.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to go out today.”

He walks slowly again, glancing at the door but it is still shut tightly. He just smiles, feeling like a school boy walking in front of his crush’s classroom so he could look at his crush.

He bumps into a stranger at the lobby.

“Oh you.”

“Me?” Chanwoo points to himself.

“Yes. You. The man on the bus.”

Chanwoo widens his eyes. He is confused.

“Are you free right now?”

“Kind of…” Chanwoo blinks his eyes. He is confused.

“Oh well. If you are not free then maybe later.”

“No wait.” He looks at the stranger. “Are you…”

Jinhwan pursed his lips. “Yes. I was that lady.”

Chanwoo looks at him from top to bottom. Same height. He knows because she or he now, was not wearing heels. Same scent. Same features. The mole on the small face. Same person. This man is actually pretty even without those make-up and wig.

“Ahhh… I thought… you are a woman.” Chanwoo scratches his head. “Wait… then why didn’t you say anything last night? Do you know how scared I was? Like… like you could report to your boyfriend or to the police whatever. Ahhh.” He groans. Embarrassed? Yes. “And the elevator!”

“I’m sorry!” Jinhwan realizes it has been his fault also. He should have said something last night. “Look. To make it up for you… I say… come to my place. Just next door right? Let me cook something for you.”

“Uhh… okay… I guess.” Chanwoo can’t wait to tell this to Yunhyeong. “Uh let me take my motorcycle first. I left it because I drank last night.”

“That explains the alcohol smell.” Jinhwan smiles. “Okay. Just… ring the doorbell later. See you.”

“See you.” Chanwoo bites his lip.

After about an hour, he finds himself standing against the wall in the kitchen of his new neighbour’s unit. Neat. Still have a few boxes left to be opened. He learns that Jinhwan just moved in 3 days ago.

“Sorry. My place is a bit messy.” Jinhwan wipes his sweat.

“That’s okay. You should have seen mine.” Chanwoo smiles.

“How is the tea by the way?”

“Nice.”

He helps Jinhwan to prepare lunch for the two of them. It does feel like a date. Jinhwan is making steak with mash potato and salad. In the short span of time, Jinhwan knows so many things about Chanwoo. His hobbies, his job, his friends, the bar where he usually hangs out but secretive about his family.

Chanwoo learns a few things from Jinhwan also. Apparently the latter is in the process of moving on, transferred back to Seoul because he wants to leave the memories behind, hates horror movies, loves wine, a fan of Usher and cries when he is drunk.

“So… about the…”

Jinhwan shrugs. “It was a bet.”

“A bet? Ahhh… well that explains.” Chanwoo smiles. He takes a bite of the steak. “You lost the bet and…”

“My annoying friends made me like this. One is a make-up artist so it made a whole lot easier for me to do this.” Jinhwan chuckles. “I hate them but they are the best people in my life.”

“They can’t be called as friends if they aren’t annoying that we hate them.” Chanwoo pauses. “Why were you so quiet last night? You could have said something.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Part of me was just tired but part of me find…you…very cute. I was shy... and I don't want to scare you with my man voice.”

_Is he lowkey flirting?_

“Oh…” CUTE. Did Jinhwan just called him cute? Maybe. “Uhm… thanks. Hmmm… so I am not a creep right?”

“Creep?” Jinhwan laughs. “No. No. You are definitely not a creep and I’m… I felt safe last night. Thank you. Somehow… because I was in the girly outfit and make-up then you were there… I felt safe. Anyone could have harmed me. In a way… hmmm yeah. I felt safe.”

“Glad you felt that way.”

Chanwoo’s voice is soft. It makes Jinhwan smile even more. The younger man has big, round eyes and cheeks like a baby. He would bite the cheeks if they are dating.

“You know… I thought I was going to have a pretty noona as my neighbour. I… like the noona I met last night.” Chanwoo blushes upon confessing.

“Oh…” Jinhwan licks his lips. “Hmmm… the noona can be here anytime if you want.”

_Is he lowkey flirting? AGAIN?_

Chanwoo feels his blood rushes all over his body. The thought of Jinhwan wearing skirt with wig suddenly excites him. Did Jinhwan just say that like he doesn’t mind dressing as a girl again? He gulps.

“You gonna make other men fall for you.”

“And? I like men anyway.”

“I won’t allow that.” Chanwoo almost whispers.

“Ohhh…” _Possessive?_

Jinhwan’s flirtatious smile makes Chanwoo nervous. The younger man avoids eye contact, pretending the whole conversation did not happen.

Did he just agree to dress like a girl again? He hates that although he looks pretty. He admits that. But to dress as a girl again? He doesn’t mind the make-up but the skirt? The g-string? The wig? But what was that? He agreed to his new neighbour?

This is an interesting start of a friendship.

 

 


	2. Love and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make love. They are confused between lust or love.

It’s been a few months since they knew each other. Their friendship blooms to another level but they aren’t sure. They just think they are fuck buddies and nothing else. Apparently their first meeting with Jinhwan dressing like a woman has becoming a kink for Chanwoo.

Jinhwan is a tease and Chanwoo enjoys the tease. They are close. Often hang out, go for parties, fuck and even go for romantic dates. Neither Chanwoo nor Jinhwan admit their feelings. They never declared anything. But they love being together like they are dating.

In fact, they claim that they are dating especially when they are out with their friends.

 

_"Yes, Jinhwan is my boyfriend.”_

_“How do you know I’m dating Chanwoo?”_

 

The things they said. Whether they mean it or not, they are not sure. They talked about this before. Are they in love or just friends with benefits? Yunhyeong thinks they are in love; somewhat attached to each other, need. Lust could be confused as love but he is pretty sure that both of them are in love and in lust.

_Possessive._

Chanwoo is possessive. Jinhwan is clingy and a flirt. But they are not dating.

“Who is that man?”

“He’s just a colleague. Don’t worry.” Jinhwan leans against the car seat.

“He doesn’t look like ‘just a colleague’ to me.” Chanwoo stares.

The big round eyes. Jinhwan smiles. Chanwoo’s eyes become big whenever he is mad. Jinhwan thinks he looks cute, especially how Chanwoo doesn’t realize that his eyes turn big.

“Trust me. He really is just a colleague. We are working for a huge event together since he and I are in the same team so yes… in a way… we have to spend a lot of time together.” Jinhwan’s hand snakes towards Chanwoo, rubbing the latter’s neck to calm him down. “Plus, he’s married.”

“Hmmm… but the way you look at him…”

“Chanwoo.”

Jinhwan’s voice is neither soft nor angry.

Chanwoo sighs.

“Don’t worry. My eyes are on one man only.” He reaches for Chanwoo’s hand, link their fingers together.

That night, Chanwoo is punished. Punished for doubting Jinhwan. Punished. Hand cuffs. Blindfold. Feather. Ice. Teased to not come too soon. Moans and whimpers filled the room. Chanwoo begs. Jinhwan keeps moving his hips, creating friction against their cock.

When Chanwoo almost close to come, Jinhwan stops. He listens to the younger man whines again. That's how Jinhwan keeps punishing Chanwoo. He could feel Chanwoo's nails dug on his back when he tops the latter. Chanwoo's loud moan and curses when his hard cock deep throats Jinhwan's mouth. Jinhwan's tongue carefully encircles the slit, sucking the tip like a lollipop. 

He can feel Chanwoo is about to cum again then he stops. He leaves the younger man with his hard dick alone on the bedroom. That's how he punishes Chanwoo. 

But Chanwoo always gets his revenge. His kink includes stockings. Chanwoo loves seeing Jinny as much as Jinny loves seeing him. Jinhwan is Jinny only for Chanwoo. He never imagined anyone to have such kink, anyone else besides him.

Jinhwan promised something when they first met and always keeps his promises.

What did Jinhwan promise?

_To dress like a woman._

It is one of those days where Chanwoo is needy and horny. Jinhwan goes straight to his room after receiving the text earlier at work.

 

_“Wear this. Love Chanwoo.”_

 

He opens the box. A smile draws on his face. He can’t hide it. 

Chanwoo pours champagne for the two of them. Special dinner for the two of them although he knows damn well his dinner won't be rice and pork belly. He spends his evening cooking and preparing for the dinner when in fact Jinhwan would be the one preparing dinner for them. 

He lights up the candle. Orange scented candle. 

The door opens and he could see a silhouette approaching him slowly. He licks his dry lips, loving what he is seeing at this moment.

“Wow. You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Jinhwan blushes. He spins around, exposing his thighs.

“Really gorgeous.” Chanwoo gulps. He wraps his hands around Jinhwan’s waist, pulling the latter for a long, deep kiss.

“Ummm...Chanwoo...” Jinhwan murmurs.

“I know how to choose the right dress for you right baby? You look so wonderful. Sexy. I want to eat you up.” 

“Dinner is served.” Jinhwan jumps as he wraps his legs around Chanwoo’s waist. 

A small laughter fills the living room.

“Is it served?” Chanwoo nibbles on his neck. He could feel Jinhwan’s hard on pressing against his stomach. The man is not wearing panties. “Good. You follow daddy’s order.” 

Jinhwan whines. Chanwoo’s hand is busy twisting the buttplug, slowly pulling it in and out of his hole. 

“I...prepare something for daddy.” His mouth is half opened. The feeling of ecstasy is controlling his mind.

“Hmmm... I can see that.” Chanwoo shoves it back into Jinhwan’s aching hole. The elder moans. “Dance for me... strip.” He licks Jinhwan’s neck, sucking the skin hard.

Jinhwan obliges. He slowly puts his feet onto the floor, pushing Chanwoo to the couch.

“Are you ready?”

“Always.”

Jinhwan smirks. He starts to move his hips, shaking his butt in front of Chanwoo’s face. He turns around so he can look at the younger man’s expression. With the fishnet and short skirt, he continues dancing for Chanwoo.

Chanwoo loves his view right now. He lets Jinhwan’s foot rubs his cock through the fabric. One of the things he loves the most is getting a footjob from Jinhwan. The tiny man knows how to satisfy him.

“Daddy has a new toy for you baby.”

“New toy? What is it?”

“Can’t tell until you strip naked for daddy.”

Jinhwan bites his lip. He dances some more, seducing the younger man with dirty talk. He could see the hard cock in Chanwoo’s pants begging to be freed. 

Slowly, he unzips his maid dress. Pushes it down till it drops to the floor. He wears the bra that Chanwoo ordered him too. A red, lacy bra match with a thong but he puts the thong aside for him to ready himself with the new buttplug he bought last week. 

Chanwoo made him wear a maid dress this time. He has worn school uniform, apron only, see-through dress, nurse uniform, sexy pilot uniform, you name it. They make out once every 2 weeks or whenever they feel like it.

Love? They are not sure if they fall in love or just fall in sex drive. They are needy and always want each other’s company but they still are not sure of their actual feeling.

Love or just for sex? Neither of them figure it out yet or they think they haven't figured it out. Although they often say 'I love you' but does saying those words count when you are making out?

His cheeks turn red. His cock is hard. Chanwoo grabs his waist, swiftly turns his body around so that his butt is right in front of Chanwoo’s face.

“Damn. Look at this slut.” He pulls the buttplug out, slowly, making the elder man lets out a dirty moan. “Ready for new toy, baby?”

“Yes daddy.”

Chanwoo takes the vibrator that he hides under the pillow on his couch. He wets it with lube before slowly pushing it into Jinhwan’s hole, stretching it out with every inch he pushes it.

“Chan...woo...” Jinhwan shuts his eyes. His hole is taking the vibrator in little by little, feeling the wetness from the lube into his hole.

“There...” Chanwoo pulls it out and slides it in again. "You like the new toy?"

"Y-yes..." 

The soft toy stretching his butt hole makes him moan loud. He could feel the speed; slow at first then it goes faster and faster. His knees become weak with the sensation of the vibrator drilling his butt. The speed goes higher and his moan becomes louder. Chanwoo strokes Jinhwan's cock while controlling the speed of the vibrator. His stomach clenches. White sticky liquid squirts onto the floor. 

"Chan...ahh..."

"Yes baby..." Chanwoo licks his fingers. White sticky cum tastes salty but he loves it.

Jinhwan loves when Chanwoo's big hand wraps around his size, stroking it up and down making him shivers. Chanwoo loves to tease. Slow strokes with his thumb caressing the head. Jinhwan almost screams when he could feel Chanwoo's tongue devouring his aching hole. Chanwoo darts his tongue inside, sucking Jinhwan from behind with his hand still stroking the cock. 

He reaches for Chanwoo's hair, grabbing and pushing the younger's man deeper. 

"Patience, baby..." Chanwoo holds Jinhwan's waist turning the latter's around. "Hmmm... I want this full course meal." He takes in Jinhwan's cock into his mouth, inch by inch. Halfway, he pulls away. The elder whines.

"Don't tease me."

"What did you say? Daddy can't hear you."

"Don't..." Jinhwan knows there's no use to talk. His mind tells him to moan. Curses. He pulls Chanwoo's hair as he watches his cock slowly disappears into Chanwoo's hot, wet mouth. He could feel his cock hit the back of Chanwoo's throat.

Chanwoo bobs his head up and down, slowly at first. Feels the veiny cock in his mouth, licking from the shaft while sticking a finger then another one into Jinhwan's hole. It clenches his fingers. The elder curses again. 

He sucks Jinhwan's balls. He never misses that. 

"Chanwoo...ahh..." Jinhwan shuts his mouth with his palm. He's been loud tonight. 

He bites Jinhwan's cock before sucking it again. Chanwoo pulls the elder closer, holding his waist and squeezing his butt. Spanks whenever Jinhwan moans his name. He feels like his scalp is about to get teared but he doesn't mind. He gags a little as he deep throat Jinhwan's cock, feeling ticklish when his nose hits Jinhwan's happy trail. 

He doesn't waste any drop when Jinhwan finally shoots his warm seed deep into Chanwoo's mouth. 

"Ummm...tasty as always." Chanwoo can't take it anymore. He pulls Jinhwan for a sloppy kiss.

Jinhwan's hands are busy. Busy unbuttoning Chanwoo's shirt. He hates when Chanwoo chooses to wear buttoned shirt but he knows the younger man just loves seeing him becoming impatient when they are making love. He finally undone the last button, quickly pushes the shirt away and tossing it to the floor. He kisses Chanwoo's neck, moves slowly to the collarbone. He touches Chanwoo's sensitive nipples before wetting them with his tongue. 

"Ahhh..." 

The only sound escapes Chanwoo's mouth. He is intoxicated. He helps Jinhwan, unbuckles his jeans and pushes his boxer down letting his cock spring free. Jinhwan wastes no time. He wraps his hands around the hard cock, moving his head up and down as he sucks Chanwoo's manhood. 

Jinhwan could taste the precum. 

"Daddy...just cum...." 

Chanwoo thrusts his cock in Jinhwan's mouth. The elder almost choke with the sudden jerk but he just chuckles. He sucks hard. His hands make their way to Chanwoo's chest, pinching his nipples. Chanwoo moans with every touch. He holds Jinhwan's wig, carefully not pulling the wig out. That happened before and it was a funny sight. 

He talks dirty to Jinhwan. They exchange eye contact when Jinhwan's mouth is full with his cock. There is a weird feeling, butterflies in his stomach. He feels like the world belongs to both of them only. He mouths 'I love you' to Jinhwan and the elder just smiles. They link their fingers together when Chanwoo cums into Jinhwan's mouth. 

They kiss again. Tasting his own cum in Jinhwan's mouth and their sweaty faces, they kiss slowly at first. It is a tender moment for the two of them. Jinhwan straddles on Chanwoo's lap as they kiss, only breaking their kiss to catch a breath before they kiss again. 

"Chanwoo..." He wraps his arms around Chanwoo's neck.

"Yes baby..." Chanwoo responds. He brings Jinhwan closer to his chest.

Both of them let out a soft moan when their cock touches. This position is enough to make Jinhwan cum. He wants to ride Chanwoo. He shifts his butt, allowing Chanwoo's cock slides into his hole as the younger man holds guides him. 

"Baby..."

"Sshhh... don't talk." Jinhwan looks into his eyes. He wants to enjoy every second. He wants to look at Chanwoo's face when he rides that cock, when Chanwoo comes. He wants to look. 

He move his hips. They press their foreheads together as Jinhwan moves faster. He moans with every wave of pleasure hitting his body. They could only hear the sound of them moaning and breathing. He touches Chanwoo’s nape, holding it gently as he rides Chanwoo’s cock. Their balls slapping. Jinhwan arches his back as he feels Chanwoo’s hand wraps around his cock.

Jinhwan breathes heavily. He rides harder. His stomach clenches. He knows he is about to cum. 

“Come on baby. Ride daddy’s dick harder.” Chanwoo strokes Jinhwan’s cock.

Jinhwan buries his face on Chanwoo’s neck as he cums. He can feel Chanwoo’s hot seed deep in his hole. Both cum at the same time. He kisses down the neck, sucking and biting Chanwoo’s skin, marking his territory. Panting, he collapses on Chanwoo's shoulder. 

“You are mine…” He whispers to Chanwoo’s ear before he sucks the earlobe.

“I’m yours?” Chanwoo lifts him up with his cock still buries deep inside Jinhwan’s hole. 

“Mine.” He kisses Chanwoo’s lips again. “Mine…”

“Yours...”

Chanwoo kisses Jinhwan’s lips hard as he pounds his cock. He holds Jinhwan’s legs tightly, pushing his cock deep inside as they make out against the wall. Jinhwan whines, biting Chanwoo’s shoulder feeling the great pleasure with every thrusts Chanwoo gives.

Jinhwan’s mouth is half open. He moans, wanting the younger man to pound his hole harder. Chanwoo grants his wish. He strokes his own cock while Chanwoo’s is deep inside him.

“Ughhh..” Chanwoo groans. He is close. 

Jinhwan releases his cum when Chanwoo becomes rougher. They kiss, passionately while Chanwoo is still thrusting inside him. From fucking him against the wall, Chanwoo moves towards the coffee table at the living room, knocking a vase to the floor. That did not stop them. 

Chanwoo pulls out and looks at his seeds flowing, drip to the floor. He kisses Jinhwan's sensitive nipples, sucking and nibbling them. He slowly moves down to Jinhwan's stomach, licking the cum that Jinhwan released while his hand strokes the hard cock. He licks the tip, slowly, tasting the mixture of his sweat and cum. 

"Chanwoo..." Jinhwan whispers. He looks at the younger man's head bobbing up and down his cock. 

The next thing he knows, Chanwoo takes him from behind. He is on four on the rug as he takes in Chanwoo's hard pounding. He tries not to scream but Chanwoo is not making things easily. With this position, he can feel Chanwoo's cock buried deeper. Chanwoo spanks his butt, squeezes and spanks harder. He hisses; the pain from Chanwoo's spanks is unbearable but he loves it. Kisses everywhere on his bare back as Chanwoo leans to stroke his cock. 

"Be a good baby... cum for daddy..." Chanwoo whispers at his ear. 

Jinhwan bears the weight when Chanwoo presses against his back, pumping in and out, fucking his butt mercilessly. He screams for Chanwoo's name. Chanwoo groans louder as he comes. He pulls out so he could swallow every drop of Jinhwan's hot load. Jinhwan jerks his hips, pulling Chanwoo's hair with his eyes closed as he releases inside the younger's man mouth. They stop to catch their breath. Jinhwan's used hole is aching. He hopes he could sit after this. 

Chanwoo smiles. He plants a soft kiss on Jinhwan's forehead. 

"I can't..."

"I know baby." He carries Jinhwan bridal style to his bedroom. 

Chanwoo looks into Jinhwan’s eyes. He slowly puts the latter on the bed.

"Do you love me?"

Chanwoo’s eyes spell confusion, curiosity, seeking answers from him. Jinhwan runs his fingers through Chanwoo’s thick hair. The younger man waits for his answer. Sure, the question is blurted out of nowhere. This is the first time Chanwoo ever asks such question. Usually, the man just says 'I love you' but nobody knows if it is real. Maybe it is real. They just never realized it.

“Do you?”

“Hyung…” 

One of the rarest time for Chanwoo to address him as ‘hyung’. Not that Chanwoo completely drops the honorifics but he doesn’t address Jinhwan as ‘hyung’ when they are making love. It feels like a serious moment now. Jinhwan wants to know but he guesses he is right. 

Jinhwan loves Chanwoo.

Heck, the moment Chanwoo came to his apartment after their first meeting on the bus. Chanwoo helped him to arrange his things. Chanwoo takes care of him when he falls sick and he does that too to Chanwoo. They develop a feeling but they aren’t sure. They talked about it but they feel like they could never mean it.

They convince themselves.

_They are just fuck buddies._

But little did they know, the feeling they have been experiencing is a thing called ‘love’. They are confused. They thought it is just merely lust. Kinks. Sex. True, they enjoy this but they enjoy being in each other’s company. They go out together almost all the time, even introduced to their friends and family. They proudly introduced each other as 'boyfriends' to their colleagues, the barista at the coffee shop, to the bartender, to the pizza delivery guy. A ring on their fingers may mean something but denial is what they keep doing. 

Jinhwan can’t lie anymore. He loves Chanwoo. He loves being in Chanwoo’s arms. He loves when Chanwoo carries him so easily. He loves when Chanwoo teases him by putting things at the top shelf. He loves Chanwoo’s scent. He loves the big round eyes Chanwoo makes. In short, he is far too deep in love with Chanwoo. 

“It’s okay if you can’t answer.” Chanwoo touches Jinhwan’s cheeks. “I kinda ruin the mood here right?” He looks at Jinhwan. God damn. Jinhwan looks so beautiful beneath him. 

“No. Don’t say that.” Jinhwan finally responds. He returns Chanwoo’s soft gaze, still eager for his answer. 

“I think… I’ve fallen in love with you… long time. It was… love at first sight I guess?” Chanwoo confesses first. "I probably fell in love with Jinny." He chuckles. "And... I also fell in love with Kim Jinhwan."

Jinhwan's eyes become blurry. He knows he is on the verge of crying. 

"I thought... I was just... in for... well you know." Chanwoo blushes. 

Jinhwan finds it cute. "You can't say the word after you fucked my butt?" He touches Chanwoo's cheeks. "To answer your question... yes, Chanwoo. I do love you." He pulls the man for a kiss.

They kiss. Long, deep kiss, feeling each other's soft lips. They smile as they kiss again, not planning to stop anytime soon.

"So you mean it?"

"Like how I make love to you... yes. I mean it. I love you, Kim Jinhwan...and Kim Jinny."

Jinhwan giggles. "I love you too."

They finally eat proper dinner at 1 in the morning. As what Jinhwan expected, he finds it hard to walk. His used hole is really aching. They made out again after confessing their feelings. The bathroom was a mess. The laundry room where Chanwoo placed his washing machine smells like sex. Whipped cream can could be found near the washing machine. The floor is wet. Chanwoo drinks the sex mix together with red wine. 

Chanwoo preheat the meal. 

"Hmmm...Chanwoo."

He glances at the tiny man at his back. Jinhwan wraps his arms around Chanwoo's waist. 

"I thought you can't walk."

"I try. I'm bored waiting. I want to hug you always." He kisses Chanwoo's naked back. 

Chanwoo slowly turns around so he could look at Jinhwan. "Then hug me. Don't let me go." He leans for a kiss. 

"I won't..." Jinhwan murmurs as he kisses Chanwoo's lips. 

They fall asleep at 3 a.m. Both keeps repeating 'I love you'. It feels nice to say it especially when they are sure with their feelings and mean those words. It was love all along. Lust, it was there. They were confused. They make love and mean it. 

Jinhwan wakes up early, finds himself in Chanwoo's embrace. He smiles. He watches as the younger man is still in dreamland. 

"I love you..." He whispers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my girls, H*ni and R*id. my two best girls. also for chanhwan nation. as what H*ni said, make this nation wet again. (i know it was soft in first chapter but...hehehe. find me on twt if you have something to say...)


	3. Jinhwan Over Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan is clingy and Chanwoo loves games

Winter.  
  
Perfect season to just cuddle or make out or both. Lies. Everyday is perfect for both. But Jinhwan is trying to be romantic with Chanwoo once in a while. Winter is just an excuse. Not that they don’t cuddle but Jinhwan is needy most of the time.  
  
There were times when Jinhwan and Chanwoo had a little fight because Chanwoo wasn’t paying enough attention to Jinhwan. Chanwoo loves his video games and it’s annoying although he too loves to play, not as much as Chanwoo though.  
  
Of course Jinhwan can’t ignore the younger man for too long. He would jump onto Chanwoo and make out after they fight.  
  
“You really take a day off so you could play games?”  
  
“Oh morning babe. Well…maybe.” Chanwoo glances at him.  
  
It is actually Jinhwan’s day off and Chanwoo decided to rest also. He thought Chanwoo was going to accompany him but it turned out that he has to watch Chanwoo glues to the computer screen.  
  
He was awaken by Chanwoo himself. The man was talking something that he barely understands. He still lays on the bed under the cozy comforter.  
  
“At least put your pants on.” Jinhwan looks at him.  
  
“No time. I got to win this.”  
  
They had some fun last night, which explains why Jinhwan is on Chanwoo’s bed this morning. He planned to give Chanwoo some breakfast but he really woke up to Chanwoo clicking mouse and keyboard.  
  
Jinhwan sighs. “What if people see you naked?”  
  
“I’m not on live stream babe. I’m playing games.”  
  
“I know…but…” He gets up, putting his arms around Chanwoo’s neck. “But…really put your pants on.” He kisses Chanwoo’s shoulder.  
  
Chanwoo pauses the game.  
  
“Alright baby.” He holds Jinhwan’s hand, pulling the latter onto his laps. “Can I get my morning kiss?”  
  
“I haven’t brushed my teeth.” Jinhwan ruffles Chanwoo’s hair.  
  
“I eat your ass by the way.” He leans for a long kiss.  
  
“Shut up.” Jinhwan blushes. He kisses Chanwoo’s lips. “Okay point taken.” He kisses the man again. “Have you taken your breakfast?”  
  
“Hmmm… I don’t remember eating you when I wake up.”  
  
“Jung Chanwoo.”  
  
Chanwoo laughs. He shakes his head, telling Jinhwan that he hasn’t eaten yet and Jinhwan is not even surprised. He wants to take a shower but Chanwoo still hasn’t planned to let him go.  
  
“Baby…”  
  
“Hmmm…” Jinhwan looks into his eyes.  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
Jinhwan chuckles. “I don’t.” He quickly gets up as soon as he realizes Chanwoo’s weak grip around his waist. He could hear the younger man whines.

It’s noon.

Chanwoo only stops to shower and eat.  
  
“You date him?”  
  
“Yes, Youngjae. I date him.”  
  
“He’s like the most clingy man I’ve ever met.”  
  
“I love that.” Chanwoo puts his headphone properly. “Has he ever dated anyone?”  
  
“Not sure. But from what I always see, that man is clingy.” Youngjae chuckles.  
  
Youngjae is a bartender at a place where Jinhwan and his friends always hang out, also part time gamer who happens to be Chanwoo’s friend.  
  
“He likes to cling on anyone. He just loves holding hands and shit like that. I don’t know what couple do.”  
  
“You sound so sad.” Chanwoo tries not to laugh. His friend has been single since birth.  
  
“I am sad. My crush is getting married. Drinks on me. Bring your Jinhwan along.”  
  
“Ah really? Never mind. You can find other people and maybe like….actually approach the person next time? Confess?” Chanwoo shakes his head.  
  
“Easy for you to say.”  
  
He just laughs. “Okay. Drinks on you right?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
He continues with his game. He doesn’t even notice Jinhwan sitting next to him watching him play. Lord, his heart almost drops when Jinhwan finally says something.  
  
“Ahhh! Babe. Oh God.” He rubs his chest.  
  
Jinhwan just ‘hngg’, folding his arms as he looks at the terrified young man. He couldn’t believe Chanwoo is still sitting on that chair playing video games. He texted Chanwoo, asking him out for lunch but there was no response. Chanwoo did not answer phone calls too. Good thing he knows the passcode.

“How long have you been sitting here?”

“Long enough to see you lose the game just now.” Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

“Ohh...”

Chanwoo keeps quiet for a moment.

“Don’t just ‘ohh’ me.” Jinhwan pouts.

“Uhh what do you want me to do?”

Certain times, Chanwoo is just oblivious or he pretends to be like this just to tease. Jinhwan finds that annoying but cute. He hates how everything Chanwoo does is cute in his eyes. Chanwoo could murder people and Jinhwan would find that cute.

_‘Kiss me you fool.’_ Jinhwan could only say that in his head. Sure they made love yesterday but Jinhwan just wants some kiss.  
  
“Nothing. Just proceed with your game.”

“Sure? Sure? Sure?”

“Yes.” He smiles.

“Okay.” Chanwoo continues with his game.

Jinhwan sits there quietly, watching his boyfriend engrossed in whatever game that is. He understands a bit but he is not paying attention to the game. His eyes only fixed for one man only. Posting photos of his boyfriend may be his favourite thing to do, especially when his boyfriend is busy with the game. Truthfully, Chanwoo looks the sexiest when he focuses on his game but Jinhwan never admits that to his face.

So all he does is take photos of serious Chanwoo then posts them on instagram.

 

_‘He is handsome. Are you sure he really is your boyfriend?’_

_‘No way he’s your boyfriend. He should be mine. Kkkk’_

_‘How could he date you lmao’_

_‘How could you date him? What the hell…’_

 

Yes he gets hate comments from random people, possibly the gamer nerds that Chanwoo engages in his games. And some from his schoolmates who still hate him and a few of his colleagues. But those comments were actually old comments. He gets them when he first posted a few photos of him and Chanwoo holding hands, on dates, and on bed or just photos of Chanwoo.

It feels like 10 hours have passed when it is only 1 hour. Jinhwan stretches himself like a cat, rubbing his head against Chanwoo’s arm, hugging Chanwoo’s neck, randomly kisses Chanwoo’s lips even though the latter’s eyes are only on the computer screen.

Jinhwan is bored. He takes another selfie with Chanwoo with his arms around the younger man’s neck.

“What are you doing babe?” Chanwoo rubs his arms..

“Taking a selfie with a pole.” Jinhwan snorts.

Chanwoo laughs. He continues with his game. Jinhwan wants to scream and yank the headphone but he wants to live longer. He carefully sits next to Chanwoo again. His head hatches an idea.

Chanwoo still hasn’t looked away from the computer screen so he decides to do something. He slowly moves moves his hand towards Chanwoo’s busy-clicking-keyboard hand and link his fingers together with Chanwoo but the younger man does not hold his hand back.

He whines as he looks at Chanwoo. He pulls his hand away, ready to sulk with Chanwoo but to his surprise, Chanwoo quickly grabs his hand.

“Huh…” Jinhwan smiles shyly.

Chanwoo holds his hand tightly and links their fingers together as he proceeds with his game. Jinhwan can’t stop smiling; he has to pinch his cheeks and it hurts so much because he keeps smiling. He looks at his tiny hand clasped under Chanwoo’s big palm.

He could see Chanwoo’s smirk.

_‘Stop…’_ Butterflies in his stomach like as if it is their first meeting.

  
**gnani_____**

  _\- You allow me to experience new feeling everytime you hold my hand. Don't ever let go. Hold my hand tight. I want to fall in love with your touch like my first time. ❤ -_

 

“So… you get my attention now.” Chanwoo removes his headphone.

Finally. Jinhwan wins. They never let their hands go.

“Yes. I need your attention too, silly.” Jinhwan pretends to sulk.

“Come here.” He pulls Jinhwan’s hand till the latter straddles on his laps. “Let this silly man give you some attention.” He leans for a kiss.

Jinhwan smiles between the kisses.

“I’m sorry that I was 'busy' earlier.” He traces kisses along Jinhwan’s neck, nibbling and sucking softly while his hands travels underneath Jinhwan’s shirt, touching the latter’s bare back.

“Apology not accepted.” Jinhwan puts his arms around Chanwoo’s neck. “Not accepted.” He shakes his head.

“Really? Well… let me make it up to you… baby…” Chanwoo leaves a mark on Jinhwan’s neck.

Jinhwan bites his lip. He knows where this is leading to. He feels happy because he wins. Always wins. Jinhwan over games.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that tiktok video with Shaun’s Way Back Home as the song. If you all are on twitter then you would know which one. Hehehe.


	4. Ho Ho Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect way to warm their bodies in cold weather.

“You want me to wear this?”

“Yes babe.” Chanwoo kisses his shoulder. “I’ll wait at the living room.”

Both Chanwoo and Jinhwan rent a one-storey bungalow for their Christmas vacation. They really need some time out from their busy lives so they opted for a trip far from the city. The weather is chilly, of course, and Chanwoo thought of something to warm up their bodies.

Jinhwan looks at the Santa outfit which is more like a dress. The velvet material is soft against his skin and he loves it. He looks at the mirror as he puts on the Santa outfit, revealing his milky thighs and shoulder which already excites.

“Do I need to put the hat?” He yells from the room.

“Up to you babe.”

Chanwoo sets up the mood for both of them. He reads the label on the champagne bottle before he carefully pours some into the glass, though he knows none of them is going to drink soon.

“Jung Chanwoo.”

He turns around. A small smile draws on his face. He was right. Jinhwan looks sexy in the Santa dress. He received some judging looks and some smiles when he was out shopping. The thought of Jinhwan in the dress made him ignore everyone looking at him.

“My God…you look so sexy.” Chanwoo folds his arms.

“Thanks…” Jinhwan walks slowly towards him.

“I didn’t say you can come to me.”

Jinhwan bites his lips. He looks at the taller man in rolled up sleeved white shirt with a pair of black trousers. Simple yet he finds the man very sexy. Chanwoo has the first three buttons undone. Very inviting.

“Okay…”

“Well…” Chanwoo walks circling him, admiring the exposed tattoo along his shoulder. “Hyung…” He rubs his shoulder.

Jinhwan shudders at the touch. He glances at Chanwoo.

“I didn’t say you can look at me.” Chanwoo takes a silk cloth from his pocket then proceed to blindfold Jinhwan.

“Chan…”

“Master.”

“Master.”

“Good. What a good hyung.”

Thankfully the heater in this bungalow works well because Jinhwan knows he would be freezing with the cold winter while only wearing this dress. He suddenly feels ticklish, curling at the touch of the feather on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to punish you or pleasure you?”

“Punish me…”

“Louder.” Chanwoo murmurs, biting his earlobe softly. “Louder…”

“Punish me.”

“Huh. Glad you know that you have been very naughty.” He wraps his hands around his waist. “It’s what you deserve…” His hand crawls under the skirt, grabbing the two peaches.

Jinhwan finds himself lying on Chanwoo’s laps, gritting his teeth but moans at the same time with every spanks he received. He wants to look at Chanwoo but every time he tries to remove the blindfold, Chanwoo spanks him harder.

“P-please…”

“Please what?”

“It hurts…”

Chanwoo looks at the reddened cheeks. He pushes the underwear aside, spreading both cheeks. “You deserve this, right?.” He wets his fingers as he rubs the sensitive hole.

Jinhwan has nothing to grab. He looks like he is struggling to escape when Chanwoo shoves two fingers inside him, rubbing his insides making him moan loud.

“Chanwoo no!”

Chanwoo puts another finger. “No what?” He moves his fingers fast. “Suck my fingers.”

Jinhwan obliges. He sucks his fingers which he imagine as his dick instead. He could feel his own dick is crying for attention now, tight under his underwear. Chanwoo wastes no time. He slips the underwear gently down to Jinhwan’s ankle then tosses it aside.

“You are hard already. Sensitive…” He strokes Jinhwan’s dick.

“Umm…ya…” Jinhwan still sucks his fingers. “Chan…”

“Master.”

“Master…please. I want to look at your face.”

“Very well.” He turns the small man over so he could lay on his back. “Happy?” He removes the cloth.

Jinhwan shuts his eyes for a second. He nods when he can finally look at Chanwoo’s face. “You are still fully clothed.”

“Yes.” Chanwoo grabs his wrist. “Yes…still…” He kisses his wrist.

Chanwoo’s hand works wonder around his dick, slowly moving up and down the shaft. He watches the younger man sinks his mouth, sucking in the whole length while his other hand squeeze his balls. He gasps, running his fingers through Chanwoo’s thick locks.

“Stop squirming.”

“Yes Master.” Jinhwan bites his lips. He moans again when Chanwoo deep throats his dick. “Fuck no ahhh!”

“No? Are you sure?” Chanwoo spits on his dick then continue sucking it. He shoves his fingers again into Jinhwan’s hole.

The living room is filled with Jinhwan’s moans and curses. His body shakes when the tension builds up. As he is about to come, Chanwoo pulls away leaving him in disappointment.

“Master. Please.”

“Sit on my dick. Remove the dress. Slowly…”

Jinhwan nods. He slowly stands facing Chanwoo.

“May I suck your dick?”

Chanwoo glares at him. He chokes the elder man, smirking when he looks at how Jinhwan taps his hand to let free. “Now…it’s all about you hyung. You may suck mine later.” He kisses him roughly.

Jinhwan gets even more aroused when the younger man is being rough and dominant to him. He loves it as much as he loves topping Chanwoo when they make love. He glances down. Embarrassed, somehow, because his dick twitches under the skirt.

He unzips the dress, slowly, as to make sure Chanwoo is looking at him. Chanwoo really is looking at him and not even blinking. His eyes gazed at the obvious bulge under Chanwoo’s pants. Unconsciously, he licks his lips as he wishes he could lick it first.

“Damn…I want you to wear this dress again.” Chanwoo brings the Santa dress closer to his nose. “Fuck. You use my favourite cologne.”

“Specially for you, Master. I know how you love it.”

“Good. Very good.”

“Am I?” He pulls down the zipper, carefully unbuckles the belt. He pushes Chanwoo’s pants just enough to reveal his aching dick.

“Sit.” He puts the lube aside.

Jinhwan straddles on his laps. With Chanwoo’s hands on his waist, he spreads his cheeks apart taking in inch by inch of his manhood into his hole. He takes a moment to admire Chanwoo.

“You are so beautiful.” Chanwoo speaks first.

“No…” Jinhwan wants to be humble but seeing Chanwoo’s big eyes, he quickly agrees. “You are cheesy.” He rides his dick slowly.

“Hmmm?” He raises his eyebrow.

“Cheesy.” Jinhwan presses his forehead against his before he leans to kiss the younger man.

Their kiss is slow, more of like teasing and smiling. They kiss softly while he rides Chanwoo’s dick with the same pace. He tries to unbutton his shirt but his hands are stopped before he could even manage to remove one button.

He whines. Chanwoo just smirks. He moves his hands to Chanwoo’s nape and their kiss deepens. Chanwoo traps Jinhwan around his arms making the latter moans as he drills his hole.

“Master! Please…” Jinhwan bites his shoulder while stroking his own dick.

“Please? Tell me what you want…”

“You...hard…harder…”

“Work for it.” He growls.

Jinhwan moves his hips hard. He almost drools when Chanwoo pinches then sucks his nipples. Not giving him mercy at all, Chanwoo teases his slit then moves his palm along the shaft. The elder one screams for his name. He’s getting impatient and he’s showing it.

“Master…I’m gonna come.”

“Who allows?”

“Master…please…please…” Jinhwan bounces harder on top of him. Their moans become one and he could hear his prostate slaps Chanwoo’s. His stomach clenches. “Please!”

He can’t hold it anymore. He releases his load with some squirting on his body and on Chanwoo’s shirt.

“You disobey me.”

“What are you going to do me, Master?”

Chanwoo shuts his eyes when he shoots his come inside Jinhwan’s used hole. He wipes the cum on Jinhwan’s body before shoving his fingers into his mouth.

“Punish you more. Suck those fingers. You aren’t gonna suck my dick for a while.”

“Master, please…I’m sorry.” Jinhwan sucks his fingers.

“Once a naughty boy…always a naughty boy…”

“Master.”

Chanwoo looks into his eyes. “Hyung…” He kisses his lips softly. “You are getting punished again.”

“Then…I guess I don’t mind.” Jinhwan taps his shoulder when Chanwoo suddenly thrusts his dick. “Punish me again…”

Chanwoo wipes his tears. “Tell me if you can’t take it okay. Tell me if I'm going too rough."

Jinhwan nods. The rest of the Christmas night eve is spent with more spanking and loud moans. Perfect way to warm their bodies in cold weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know Christmas was days ago but i've been wanting to write this. hehe. hope you all like it. obviously inspired by Santa Jinhwan. hehe. anyway, Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired from this photo. look at the uwu. (and missing chanhwan moments. please the nation is dry)


End file.
